Two major objectives of the UCLA Jonsson Comprehensive Cancer Center are: (1) to serve as a model by providing the finest cancer patient care and management, and improving care through the training of highly qualified professionals; (2) to find better ways to diagnose, treat, and ultimately prevent cancer. Toward these objectives, the UCLA Jonsson Cancer Center is undertaking broad research and training activities in clinical as well as basic laboratory programs, while providing the impetus for a multidisciplinary approach within the Center in the form of core research and clinic space, essential shared equipment, research core services, and developmental program support. This supplemental grant application is primarily for shared equipment in the Center's new Core Biocontainment Laboratories, now under construction, which will house essential components of these multidisciplinary research activities involving a number of cancer investigators and programs.